Localized proteolytic activity through the action of proteases plays a critical regulatory role in a variety of important biological processes. For instance, the enzyme plasmin plays such a role in hemostasis, angiogenesis, tumor metastisis, cellular migration and ovulation. Plasmin is generated from its precursor zymogen plasminogen by the action of plasminogen activators (PAs) such as tissue-type PA (t-PA) and urokinase-type (u-PA), both of which are serine proteases. The activity of the PA system is precisely regulated by several mechanisms, one of which involves the interaction of t-PA and u-PA with specific plasminogen activator inhibitors. Among these serine protease inhibitors (i.e., serpins), plasminogen activator inhibitor type 1 (PAI-1) is unique in its ability to efficiently inhibit u-PA as well as the single and two-chain forms of t-PA. High PAI-1 levels are associated with an increased risk of thromboembolic disease, while PAI-1 deficiency may represent an inherited autosomal recessive bleeding disorder. See, for instance, Reilly, T. M., et al., Recombinant plasminogen activator inhibitor type 1: a review of structural, functional, and biological aspects, Blood Coag. And Fibrinolysis 5:73-81 (1994).
Serpin Mechanism
The serpins are a gene family that encompasses a wide variety of protein products, including many of the proteinase inhibitors in plasma (Huber & Carrell, 1989; full citations of references cited in this section on Serpin Mechanism are listed at the end of this section). However, in spite of their name, not all serpins are proteinase inhibitors. They include steroid binding globulins, the prohormone angiotensinogen, the egg white protein ovalbumin, and barley protein Z, a major constituent of beer. The serpins are thought to share a common tertiary structure (Doolittle. 1983) and to have evolved from a common ancestor (Hunt & Dayhoff. 1980). Proteins with recognizable sequence homology have been identified in vertebrates, plants, insects and viruses but not, thus far, in prokaryotes (Huber & Carrell. 1989; Sasaki. 1991; Komiyama, Ray, Pickup, et al. 1994). Current models of serpin structure are based largely on seminal X-ray crystallographic studies of one member of the family, .alpha.-1-antitrypsin (.alpha.1AT), also called .alpha.-1-proteinase inhibitor (Huber & Carrell. 1989). The structure of a modified form of .alpha.1AT, cleaved in its reactive center, was solved by Loebermann and coworkers in 1984 (Loebermann, Tokuoka, Deisenhofer, & Huber. 1984). An interesting feature of this structure was that the two residues normally comprising the reactive center (Met-Ser), were found on opposite ends of the molecule, separated by almost 70 .ANG.. Loebermann and coworkers proposed that a relaxation of a strained configuration takes place upon cleavage of the reactive center peptide bond, rather than a major rearrangement of the inhibitor structure. In this model, the native reactive center is part of an exposed loop, also called the strained loop (Loebermann, Tokuoka, Deisenhofer, & Huber. 1984; Carrell & Boswell. 1986; Sprang. 1992). Upon cleavage, this loop moves or "snaps back", becoming one of the central strands in a major .beta.-sheet structure (.beta.-sheet A). This transformation is accompanied by a large increase in thermal stability (Carrell & Owen. 1985; Gettins & Harten. 1988; Bruch, Weiss, & Engel. 1988; Lawrence, Olson, Palaniappan, & Ginsburg. 1994b).
Recent crystallographic structures of several native serpins, with intact reactive center loops, have confirmed Loebermann's hypothesis that the overall native serpin structure is very similar to cleaved .alpha.1AT, but that the reactive center loop is exposed above the plane of the molecule (Schreuder, de Boer, Dijkema, et al. 1994; Carrell, Stein, Fermi, & Wardell. 1994; Stein, Leslie, Finch, Turnell, McLaughlin, & Carrell. 1990; Wei, Rubin, Cooperman, & Christianson. 1994). Additional evidence for this model has come from studies where synthetic peptides, homologous to the reactive center loops of .alpha.1AT, antithrombin III (ATIII), or PAI-1 when added in trans, incorporate into their respective molecules, presumably as a central strand of .beta.-sheet A (Bjork, Ylinenjarvi, Olson, & Bock. 1992; Bjork, Nordling, Larsson, & Olson. 1992; Schulze, Baumann, Knof, Jaeger, Huber, &. Laurell. 1990; Carrell, Evans, & Stein. 1991; Kvassman, Lawrence, & Shore. 1995). This leads to an increase in thermal stability similar to that observed following cleavage of a serpin at its reactive center, and converts the serpin from an inhibitor to a substrate for its target proteinase. A third serpin structural form has also been identified, the so-called latent conformation. In this structure the reactive center loop is intact, but instead of being exposed, the entire amiino-terminal side of the reactive center loop is inserted as the central strand into .beta.-sheet A (Mottonen, Strand, Symersky, et al. 1992). This accounts for the increased stability of latent PAI-1 (Lawrence, Olson, Palaniappan, & Ginsburg. 1994a) as well as its lack of inhibitory activity (Hekman & Loskutoff. 1985). The ability to adopt this conformation is not unique to PAI-1, but has also now been shown for ATIII and .alpha.1AT (Carrell, Stein, Fermi, & Wardell. 1994; Lomas, Elliot, Chang, Wardell, & Carrell. 1995). Together, these data have led to the hypothesis that active serpins have mobile reactive center loops, and that this mobility is essential for inhibitor function (Lawrence, Strandberg, Ericson, & Ny. 1990; Carrell, Evans, & Stein. 1991; Carrell & Evans. 1992; Lawrence, Olson, Palaniappan, & Ginsburg. 1994b; Shore, Day, Francis-Chmura, et al. 1994; Lawrence, Ginsburg, Day, et al. 1995; Fa, Karolin, Aleshkov, Strandberg, Johansson, & Ny. 1995; Olson, Bock, Kvassman, et al. 1995). The large increase in thermal stability observed with loop insertion, is presumably due to reorganization of the five stranded .beta.-sheet A from a mixed parallel-antiparallel arrangement to a six stranded, predominantly antiparallel .beta.-sheet (Carrell & Owen. 1985; Gettins & Harten. 1988; Bruch, Weiss, & Engel. 1988; Lawrence, Olson, Palaniappan, & Ginsburg. 1994a). This dramatic stabilization has led to the suggestion that native inhibitory serpins may be metastable structures, kinetically trapped in a state of higher free energy than their most stable thermodynamic state (Lawrence, Ginsburg, Day, et al. 1995; Lee, Park, & Yu. 1996). Such an energetically unfavorable structure would almost certainly be subject to negative selection, and thus its retention in all inhibitory serpins implies that it has been conserved for functional reasons.
The serpins act as "suicide inhibitors" that react only once with a target proteinase forming an SDS-stable complex. They interact by presenting a "bait" amino acid residue, in their reactive center, to the enzyme. This bait residue is thought to mimic the normal substrate of the enzyme and to associate with the specificity crevice, or S1 site, of the enzyme (Carrell & Boswell. 1986; Huber & Carrell. 1989; Bode & Huber. 1994). The bait amino acid is called the P1 residue, with the amino acids toward the N-terminal side of the scissile reactive center bond labeled in order P1 P2 P3 etc. and the amino acids on the carboxyl side labeled P1'P2' etc. (Carrell & Boswell. 1986). The reactive center P1-P1' residues, appear to play a major role in determining target specificity. This point was dramatically illustrated by the identification of a unique human mutation, .alpha.1AT "Pittsburgh", in which a single amino acid substitution of Arg for Met at the P1 residue converted .alpha.1AT from an inhibitor of elastase to an efficient inhibitor of thrombin, resulting in a unique and ultimately fatal bleeding disorder (Owen, Brennan, Lewis, & Carrell. 1983). Numerous mutant serpins have been constructed, demonstrating a wide range of changes in target specificity, particularly with substitutions at P1 (York, Li, & Gardell. 1991; Strandberg, Lawrence, Johansson, & Ny. 1991; Shubeita, Cottey, Franke, & Gerard. 1990; Lawrence, Strandberg, Ericson, & Ny. 1990; Sherman, Lawrence, Yang, et al. 1992).
The exact structure of the complex between serpins and their target proteinases has been controversial. Originally it was thought that the complex was covalently linked via an ester bond between the active site serine residue of the proteinase and the new carboxyl-terminal end of the P1 residue, forming an acyl-enzyme complex (Moroi & Yamasaki, 1974; Owen, 1975; Cohen, Gruenke, Craig, & Geczy. 1977; Nilsson & Wiman. 1982). However, in the late 1980s and early 1990s it was suggested that this interpretation was incorrect, and that the serpin-proteinase complex is instead trapped in a tight non-covalent association similar to the so called standard mechanism inhibitors of the Kazal and Kunitz family (Longstaff & Gaffney, J. 1991; Shieh, Potempa, & Travis. 1989; Potempa, Korzus, & Travis. 1994). Alternatively, one study suggested a hybrid of these two models where the complex was frozen in a covalent but un-cleaved tetrahedral transition state configuration (Matheson, van Halbeek, & Travis. 1991). Recently however, new data by several groups have suggested that the debate has come full circle, with various studies using independent methods indicating that the inhibitor is indeed cleaved in its reactive-center and that the complex is most likely trapped as a covalent acyl-enzyme complex (Lawrence, Ginsburg, Day, et al. 1995; Olson, Bock, Kvassman, et al. 1995; Fa, Karolin, Aleshkov, Strandberg, Johansson, & Ny. 1995; Wilczynska, Fa, Ohlsson, & Ny. 1995; Lawrence, Olson, Palaniappan, & Ginsburg. 1994b; Shore, Day, Francis-Chmura, et al 1994; Plotnick, Mayne, Schechter, & Rubin. 1996).
Recently, three groups have almost simultaneously proposed similar mechanisms for serpin inhibition (Lawrence, Ginsburg, Day, et al. 1995; Wilczynska, Fa, Ohlsson, & Ny. 1995; Wright & Scarsdale. 1995). This model suggests that upon encountering a target proteinase, a serpin binds to the enzyme forming a reversible complex that is similar to a Michaelis complex between an enzyme and substrate. Next, the proteinase cleaves the P1-P1' peptide bond resulting in formation of a covalent acyl-enzyme intermediate. This cleavage is coupled to a rapid insertion of the reactive center loop (RCL) into .beta.-sheet A at least up to the P9 position. Since the RCL is covalently linked to the enzyme via the active-site Ser, this transition should also affect the proteinase, significantly changing its position relative to the inhibitor. If, during this transition, the RCL is prevented from attaining full insertion because of its association with the enzyme, and the complex becomes locked, with the RCL only partially inserted, then the resulting stress might be sufficient to distort the active site of the enzyme. This distortion would then prevent efficient deacylation of the acyl-enzyme intermediate, thus trapping the complex. However, if RCL insertion is prevented, or if deacylation occurs before RCL insertion then the cleaved serpin is turned over as a substrate and the active enzyme released. This means that what determines whether a serpin is an inhibitor or a substrate is the ratio of k.sub.diss to k.sub.stab. If deacylation (k.sub.diss) is faster than RCL insertion (k.sub.stab) then the substrate reaction predominates. However, if RCL insertion and distortion of the active site can occur before deacylation then the complex is frozen as a covalent acyl-enzyme. A similar model was first proposed in 1990 (Lawrence, Strandberg, Ericson, & Ny. 1990) and is consistent with studies demonstrating that RCL insertion is not required for proteinase binding but is necessary for stable inhibition (Lawrence, Olson, Palaniappan, & Ginsburg. 1994b) as well as the observation that only an active enzyme can induce RCL insertion (Olson, Bock, Kvassman, et al. 1995). Very recently, direct evidence for this model was provided by Plotnick et al., who by NMR observed an apparent distortion of an enzyme's catalytic site in a serpin-enzyme complex (Plotnick, Mayne, Schechter, & Rubin. 1996). In conclusion, these data suggest that serpins act as molecular springs where the native structure is kinetically trapped in a high energy state. Upon association with an enzyme some of the energy liberated by RCL insertion is used to distort the active site of the enzyme, preventing deacylation and trapping the complex.